The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Meanwhile, in order to increase the efficiency of energy use in a certain space, a method for determining a user's presence in the certain space (hereinafter, determining a user's presence refers to determining whether a user is located or present in the certain space) and then controlling electronic devices located in the certain space may be used. For example, if it is determined that no user is present in the certain space, electronic devices therein may be deactivated for the efficient use of energy.
However, in case of deactivating electronic devices based on incorrect determination about a user' presence, this may cause a user inconvenience.
Accordingly, a method for more accurately determining whether a user is present in a specific space is needed.